Another rabbit hole?
by kyleenason
Summary: Will is all Alice has left, her only friend. When things take a turn for the worst she won't let him die. One-shot Knalice friendship fic


**My first attempt at a Knalice fanic. Isn't all that lovey-dovey stuff but it's cute friendship stuff and that's what I was going for. If you guys want me to write more of these let me know! They don't even have to be Knalice haha! Suggest anything and I'll try it out for you. Enjoy ;)**

They ran, ran as fast as they possibly could. The queens guards were gaining on them and Will and Alice had no where to go. They didn't even know how the queen had found them, they were being discreet, hiding, only taking back roads. However, their plan of unnoticed traveling seemed to spiral in to a mess as they ran for their lives.  
"Bloody hell!" Will spat out as they starting shooting arrows.  
"We just have to keep going," Alice told him commandingly as they hid behind a large fallen tree. "Let's go!" They were running again, jumping and ducking through obstacles when suddenly the Knave let out a painful yelp before falling to the ground. One of the arrows had been shot through his shoulder. "Will!" Alice shouted his name in worry. Then without notice the ground began to crumble beneath them.

All was dark and cold when Alice awoke. She looked around at the dirt walls, and roots hanging above her head. She remembered now that they had fallen, that the ground collapsed into this hole and saved them as the guards had not known where they went. Then she remembered another thing, Will. "Will?! Will where are you?" She searched the hole for only a quick moment before realizing it was too dark and began starting a fire. The orange and yellow flames grew high illuminating the chilly walls and showing everything that could not be visible before. That's when she spotted him, laying on under a pile of dirt, shoulder stained in red with the arrow missing. She ran to his side and pushed the dirt and roots away seeing how pale he was. She shook him slightly and checked his pulse. Alice let out a sigh of relief, he was alive.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Will moaned as he woke with a pounding in his head. He saw Alice by his side with a smile on her face.  
"I'm so glad your awake!" She engulfed him in a hug before he let out a gasp of pain, "oh sorry, Will."  
"Why are you so peachy anyway? Are those perfume trees back?" He asked in suspicion.  
"No..." She cut off, "I was just afraid you weren't going to wake up. You lost a lot of blood and then you hit your head when we fell. I was worried is all."  
"Eh, I'm fine Alice... Where's your pendent?" He just noticed the missing necklace no longer hanging around her neck.  
"It's gone... When I woke up here it was just gone." She began to tear up, her amulet, the amulet she held so close was gone, and so was Cyrus. It was four days earlier they had finally reunited, three days earlier when he died, stabbed in the chest with an ordinary sword, on an ordinary day.  
"It's alright, love. We'll find it." She rested her head on his shoulder, the love of her life was gone, the amulet missing, and they were stuck in a hole in the middle of Wonderland. She couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. She held them in when they were burying his body, but not now. The only reason she hadn't gone mad yet like the last time she lost him was because Will was by her side, he was there when Cyrus died and he helped her move along. He was all she had left now, her only friend, the only one she could trust. Soon later they fell asleep.

Alice's eyes fluttered open and she observed the surroundings. Her head was rested on Will's good shoulder and his leather jacket was covering her. She stood placing the jacket on him and trying to think of a way out. The walls were made up of soft dirt, roots wormed their way up them. She thought of climbing but Will wouldn't be able with only one working arm. She felt frustrated and absolutely hopeless when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.  
"Hello? Alice?" The rabbit shouted. He had found the glowing amulet on the ground beside the hole and knew Alice must be near.  
"Down here rabbit!" She yelled up, hoping his large ears would perceive the sound.  
"Oh dear, I will get help right away!" He stated as he looked down seeing Alice and the Knave far beyond reach.  
"Please hurry rabbit..."

Soon after a long rope ladder fell from above and a hopeful rabbit put his head over the side staring downward. "Can you climb up?" He asks and Alice nods thinking Will might just be able to climb a ladder if not the roots. She woke him up and they began their journey toward the surface.

It was slow but they made it and followed the rabbit home to give Will some medicine. That night they sat outside the rabbits home drinking stew looking up at the sky.  
"Can I go with you? To the place you were before? I have nothing left here or in England..." Alice asked Will.  
"Of course mate. The rabbit can take us back tomorrow."  
"Good because your all I have left."  
"Thank you" he tells her at random.  
"For what?"  
"For being friends with a heartless thief."  
"Your welcome." She says with a grin, happy for the first time since Cyrus' death.


End file.
